The present invention relates to an auto-reverse type cassette player.
In general, the tape of a cassette tape player runs in the same direction in the play back and recording modes and recording, and a troublesome manual work for withdrawing and inverting the cassette tape is often necessary for switching the recording track of the tape.
Recently, a so-called auto-reverse type cassette tape players have been proposed in which the tape running direction is switched between the play back and recording modes automatically without necessitating removal of the cassette tape. In this auto-reverse type cassette tape player, it is necessary to effect the switching of the track for each tape running direction. To cope with this demand, the known auto-reverse type cassette tape players typically incorporated a single magnetic head for 4 (four) tracks. In micro-cassette tape players using micro-cassette tapes, however, it is extremely difficult from the technical point of view to adapt the magnetic head for 4 tracks, because the magnetic head itself has an extremely reduced size. Even if the magnetic head is adapted for use in combination with 4 track tapes, such a magnetic head will be unacceptably expensive.